An example computer ecosystem, or digital ecosystem, which is an adaptive and distributed socio-technical system that is characterized by its sustainability, self-organization, and scalability, that is pertinent to present principles s a network in which ultra-high definition (UHD) video such as so-called “4K” or “8K” video is distributed to client devices for secure playback on client devices, while providing for security against unauthorized copying and dissemination of the UHD video. Revocation messages can be used with the security system. As an example, the Digital Transmission Copy Protection (DTCP) protocol uses revocation messages that are called “System Renewability Messages” (SRMs).
As understood herein, one problem with current link protection is that it is challenging to correct a problem downstream from a source device once a breach is identified. For example, at least one earlier version of the High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) content protection protocol, which protects content transmitted over High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) links, has been compromised. The present application understands that a gateway device may receive compressed content protected by Conditional Access (CA) or Digital Rights Management (DRM) from a Pay-TV provider. The gateway device descrambles the content using CA or DRM. The gateway device then can re-transmit the compressed content over the home network using DTCP-IP to another device, e.g. a game console. The other device, e.g., a game console, can then decompress and output the content over HDCP. However, a hacker could create a fake HDMI sink device impersonating a TV using, e.g. a personal computer, with fake HDCP credentials. In this scenario, the decoding device, e.g., the game console, is not aware that it is attached to a fake TV. The content may be output over HDMI protected by the hacked version of HDCP, in which case the content could be captured and piratically delivered out to the Internet. When delivering content from the gateway device to the decoding device using DTCP-IP, it has not been possible to exclude the hacked version of HDCP from downstream distribution.
In the case of HDCP, the key generation algorithm was reverse engineered by hackers allowing the generation of an unlimited number of bogus HDCP devices. However, a bad implementation can also expose keys and, thus, content. The problem can be so pervasive that a realistic revocation of potentially thousands (maybe millions) of devices is just not practical. Content providers and service operators trying to bring a premium service into the home are left with unappealing options. They can continue to deliver content and risk a loss of control over content, or forgo the service all together and endure the resulting loss of revenue.